A Little Excitement
by Zarius
Summary: Alan's not sure what to expect from his subscription box now his favourite magazine is cancelled, but Scott tells him not to concern himself with the mundane sort of questions


**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**

 **A LITTLE EXCITEMENT**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

( **Note: This little bunny sprung after I learned of the cancellation of the TAG! magazine** )

* * *

Despite its rather lavish and inviting setting, Tracy Island was not exactly at its most tranquil.

"It's a disaster" Alan exclaimed, mild anguish trickling from his tone as he planted himself face first on the lounge sofa before tossing frustratingly around in several directions.

"Alan, what's the matter?" Kayo said as she came back from the bathroom, her hair down and wet, having spent a good ten minutes washing it before Alan's cries alerted her to the potential emergency.

"It's the worst Kayo, just the worst" Alan replied, falling back on to the floor and reaching for a notification letter on the table in amongst other assorted items.

"You got mail? You're in this desperate a state because of the mail?" Kayo said, annoyed slightly.

"It's what I got in the mail that's setting me off. My subscription is being redirected to another magazine" Alan replied.

"That's it? That's all this is?" Kayo said, her annoyance over the issue boiling over to actively growing anger.

" _Cosmic Rust_ , my favourite magazine, is getting cut short at the fifteen issue mark. It only launched last October" Alan replied.

"This wouldn't happen to be the magazine that ran an article on some of our space operations together would it?" Kayo said.

"Did you sneak a peek at that issue when I wasn't looking?" asked Alan.

"No need to be so possessive Alan, it's not like I was going to tear out the poster or anything"

"Did Gordon tell you how easily I trigger at things like that? I prefer the pages to stay intact, taking the posters out potentially damages the condition" Alan replied.

"Why are you so bent out of shape about being redirected to another magazine?" Kayo asked, putting her arm around Alan's shoulder.

"Because the publisher only produces three magazines, and I don't know whether or not I'll like the content of the others, they cater to other interests of the target demographic" Alan replied, sulking.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kayo asked her mood significantly elevating.

"That it's aimed at the five to twelve year demographic" came a voice from behind them, Kayo and Alan caught sight of Scott as he entered the room. Kayo burst out laughing.

"Gee Scott, why is it she has to learn all the embarrassing things about me?" Alan replied

"Ok, I have enough ammunition to use against Alan at a family function, I'll leave you two to chat, this hair won't straighten itself out" Kayo spoke, rubbing her hands through Alan's hair before retreating back to the bathroom.

Scott put his feet up on the lounge sofa, folding his hands back behind his head.

"So, what do you actually think went wrong with Cosmic Rust?"

"I think it was the fact they course corrected a little too late...they'd been publishing 'strip adventures' of a few international space missions, T3 rescues included, using just photographs taken from the orbiting GDF security satellites. People wrote in complaining that they could easily find that sort of footage on recorded newsfeeds and archive DVDs. They then tried archiving those missions in illustrated comic book form, but then the complaints came in that they were too much like edutainment and not escapism. People don't seem to want to learn when they read"

"But people DO want to learn when they read" Scott assured him, "It may not necessarily be an interest based in fact, but people can invest in fiction with just as much keen curiosity, and through that they get to learn about high stakes, drama, the human condition, things they'll cope with in reality. If they want a safe measure like escapism so they can process that, then there's nothing wrong with giving them it"

"I suppose you're right, I just don't want it to seem like we bore people too easily"

"When we're up there in the air or among the stars, we have opportunities few people grounded will rarely experience...if some of them are bored by what we do, they must leave way too mundane a life to begin with" Scott revealed, "I don't care what anyone says, neither should you, your life, our life, what we do with it, is worth the subscription"

Alan high-fived Scott, thankful for the pep talk, and took a second glance at the notification letter.

"Another thing that annoys me is the deadline of the subscription redirect...it's the very day they sent out the notifications. Some people don't even read their junk mail the way we do, how are they going to know?"

"A mundane task for mundane lives Alan, remember what I told you, let it sink in before you're sunk answering the question" Scott said.

Alan wondered over to the bathroom door, steam could be seen rising out of it. Alan knocked on the door.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue when you thought I needed it Kayo" Alan spoke.

The door to the bathroom creaked open ever so slightly and a pair of jeans came flying out,

"You can get to work on coming to my rescue then. Get these pressed, ironed and ready for me in an hour, I'm taking a bath" Kayo requested.

Alan gulped.

"Erm Scott does your 'mundane tasks' speech happen to cover this?" he asked.

Scott laughed, "Did you get a little excitement from that?"

"Sort of" Alan said.

"Then no chance" Scott replied.


End file.
